Volver a Diciembre
by LovelyNessPotter
Summary: ¿Y si lo que Joe necesitaba era el perdón de Taylor? JAYLOR FIC. Songfic basado en 'Back to december/apologize/you're not sorry-Taylor Swift'


Hola, este es un fic que se me ocurrió despues de haber analizado la musica más de mil veces y haber desarrollado una obsesión con la versión del Speak Now Tour donde Taylor la mezcla con 'Apologize' y 'You're not Sorry', les recomiendo escucharla mientras leen el fic: youtube/watch?v=qA2NM-6JPjc

En fin, ojalá que les guste, aquí va:

* * *

Apoyó los codos sobre la pequeña mesa del café, mientras observaba la puerta impaciente, en busca de aquellos ojos celestes que dejó ir y que no había visto desde hace tiempo. Suspiró y empezó a repasar sus disculpas una y otra vez en su mente…hasta que el timbre de entrada avisó un nuevo cliente, y ahí estaba…Taylor Alison Swift.

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me**__**  
**__**How's life? Tell me, how's your family?**__**  
**__**I haven't seen them in a while…**_

-¡Taylor! ¡Por aquí!- exclamó cuando la rubia hubo entrado en el local. Ella ordenó un café mocca y con una sonrisa tomó asiento en frente, llevando su gran maletín con miles y miles de trabajos archivados.- Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

-El gusto es mío, Joseph- dijo ella y él solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, preguntándose como había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel frío Diciembre.

_**You've been good; busier than ever**__**  
**__**Small talk, work and the weather**__**  
**__**Your guard is up and I know why**_

-Cuéntame ¿como te ha ido? No he visto nada acerca de ti desde…

-Desde que decidí seguir mi camino por mi cuenta, si.- determinó la rubia, mientras desviaba la mirada de Joe, quien sabía el motivo de su actitud.

-¿Lindo día no?- dijo él, intentando relajar el ambiente, cosa que solo entorpeció la conversación e hizo que Taylor prestara atención a su teléfono.

_**Because the last time you saw me**__**  
**__**Still burns in the back of your mind**__**  
**__**You gave me roses and I left them there to die**_

-¿Aún sigues escribiendo canciones?- preguntó el, después de un silencio algo incomodo. Por primera vez, Taylor asintió entusiasmada y le señalo un pequeño cuaderno, donde muchos papeles se amontonaban, al parecer todos llenos de letras de canciones.

-Pero supongo que no fue eso por lo que me pediste una oportunidad para hablar ¿o me equivoco?- Joe asintió y Taylor simplemente bajó la mirada, expectante de las palabras de él.- ¿Y bien?- dijo ella, cortante.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride,**__**  
**__**Standing in front of you saying**__**  
**__**I'm sorry for that night**__**  
**__**And I go back to December all the time**_

-Escucha yo…- suspiró repetidas veces y se dignó a mirar a la cara de Tay, que con los brazos cruzados lo miraba fijamente.- Lo siento. Siento haberte dejado así como así.

-Eso no quiere decir que yo te esté perdonando.

-Prometo volver a aquel Diciembre todo el tiempo que sea necesario.- dicho esto, ella se sonrojó.

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you**__**  
**__**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**__**  
**__**And I go back to December, turn around**__**  
**__**And make it all right**__**  
**__**I go back to December all the time**_

-Juro que no hice nada más que extrañarte desde ese día- confesó el, y ella negó con la cabeza, riéndose ahogadamente-¿no me crees?

-Creo que no lo has demostrado muy bien precisamente ¿sabes?- le lanzó una mirada un poco dura y continuó- No soy tan tonta Joseph, si lo sientes, no estarías saliendo con la primera que se te cruza en frente. Yo también tengo ojos, y sé cuando alguien está mintiendo.

-¿Y si te confieso que desearía haberme dado cuenta de eso antes? ¿Aún no me crees?- ella negó con la cabeza y Joe, también decepcionado, se calló por unos minutos.

_**These days I haven't been sleepin?,**__**  
**__**Stayin' up playing back myself leavin?,**__**  
**__**When your birthday passed**__**  
**__**And I didn't call, then I think about summer,**__**  
**__**All the beautiful times,**__**  
**__**I watched you laughin' from the passenger side**__**  
**__**And realized I loved you in the fall**_

-Después de aquel día, ¿tienes idea de cuantos días estuve preguntándome que hice mal? ¿Sabías o sospechabas acaso que me pasé una semana entera, sin dormir y quedándome despierta, escribiendo? – Taylor tenía lágrimas en los ojos, miraba a Joe con incredulidad y con cada confesión que hacía, su corazón palpitaba con más fuerza, deseoso de echar en cara todo lo que estuvo conteniendo por meses.

-Lo siento.

-No, no lo haces. ¿Y recuerdas, cuando mi cumpleaños pasó y ni siquiera llamaste?- ella secó sus lagrimas e intentó contener otras nuevas.- todo eso me dolió, y aun así me di cuenta que te seguía amando. Soy una tonta.

_**And then the cold came,**__**  
**__**With the dark days when the fear crept into my mind**__**  
**__**You gave me all your love**__**  
**__**And all I gave you was goodbye**_

-No debí haber roto así contigo- confesó Joe

-No debiste, y me temo que te diste cuenta muy tarde. Yo te di todo lo que tenía ¿y que me diste tú? Solo una llamada de 27 segundos.

_**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile,**__**  
**__**So good to me, so right**__**  
**__**And how you held me in your arms**__**  
**__**That September night;**__**  
**__**The first time you ever saw me cry**_

-Yo te echaba de menos, no sabía como decirlo, la única forma que encontré, fue conseguir alguien nuevo- Joe apretó sus puños- Pero ninguna de ellas me hacía sentir como tú lo hacías, juro que extraño cuando te hacía reír. Era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos.

-Y ahora tu nuevo pasatiempo favorito es herirme más no?- Taylor acusó, mientras que Joe lo miró dolido- todo lo que pasé no se arregla con un simple 'lo siento'.

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking**__**  
**__**Probably mindless dreaming**__**  
**__**If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right**__**  
**__**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't**__**  
**__**So if the chain is on your door I understand**_

-Lo único que pretendo es una simple disculpa, sé que no deberías hacerlo, porque todo esto me lo merezco- Joe cerró los ojos mientras continuaba- Taylor yo…juro que pasaré cada día intentando que me disculpes, no debí haber hecho lo que hice. Perdóname.

-A veces el perdón es el mejor premio que un hombre puede recibir.- Taylor intentó sonreír, cosa que animó un poco más a Joe.- pero hay veces que lo mejor que se puede hacer, es pretender que nunca sucedió nada y seguir adelante, tratándonos como dos desconocidos que nunca fueron ni serán nada. Y creo que eso es lo que quiero.

-Lo entiendo. Es algo tarde para arrepentirme.- Joe se encogió de hombros, mientras que Taylor bajaba la mirada y organizaba sus cosas.

_**And you said it's too late to apologize (it's too late)**__**  
**__**You said it's too late to apologize (it's too late)**_

-Supongo, que es tiempo de irme- anunció ella, mientras se ponía de pie. Joe asintió y la despidió con un asentimiento. La vio salir del local, y supo que no debió haberla dejado tan fácilmente, porque aún sentía algo por ella.

_**Swallowing my pride,**__**  
**__**Standing in front of you saying**__**  
**__**I'm sorry for that night**__**  
**__**And I go back to December**__**  
**__**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin' you**__**  
**__**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**__**  
**__**And I go back to December, turn around**__**  
**__**And change my own mind**__**  
**__**I go back to December all the time**_

-La cuenta, por favor- le dijo al camarero, quien le trajo un pequeño sobre. Algo confundido, lo abrió y una nota algo ajada doblada varias veces cayó al suelo, lo recogió y lo abrió. Una sonrisa inmensa se asomó por su cara.

_**You say you're not sorry, no, no woah**__**  
**__**You're not sorry, no, no woah**__**  
**__**You're not sorry, no, no woah**__**  
**__**You're not sorry, no, no woah**_

Y la nota decía: 'Te amo por siempre y para siempre'- Joe.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Era la misma nota que le había escrito, hace más de dos años, cuando en aquel Diciembre, una chica y un chico, se juraron amarse para siempre.


End file.
